Lost, Book 1-Stranded
by MortalKombat240500
Summary: Sadie and Anubis (and some others we don't care about) are stranded on an island. Hunted by both the natives and unknown outside forces, they will be pushed the the limit of their ingenuity and skill. Will they survive? Read to find out. No magic. Rated T for violence, suggestive themes and some swearing (soon)
1. Split in Half

**Hello! It's time for another story! What will happen when Sadie, Anubis, and a ship's crew are stranded on an island with cannibalistic tribes after them-with outside help?**

**I do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

Sadie's POV

I lay on my bed, listening to music on my iPod. Nothing much had changed there. However, I was on a ship, far away from land-as far as could tell. Anubis had bought me tickets for an around-the-world cruise. I had been enjoying it so far, but things were going to change, quickly. My hair had changed as well. As I had grown, my hair had grown darker, and now was a mousy brown. It was a mix of my parents' hair colours.

Suddenly, the ship shook. I took out my earphones, and looked out of the window. A huge storm raged outside, and I randomly saw fighter jets. Was I hallucinating? I saw a missile get launched from the plane and the ship shook again. Walking into the corridor, I thought, _I have_ _to get to the deck_. Like that was going to happen. A torrent of water flooded through the corridor. I stood, petrified with fear. I had seconds left to act, but fear clouded my mind. The wave hit me and knocked me over.

Desperate, I swam to the ever-rising surface and gasped. _What is going on?_ I thought. I took one last breath before the corridor was submerged. I went to the window and pounded on it desperately. My chest was beginning to hurt. As it turns out, those trying to kill us saved my life. It blasted a hole through the corridor ceiling. I swam over to the hole and climbed into the corridor above. Only now did I see how much trouble I was in.

The whole ship was split in half.

**What do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me what you thought!**

**MortalKombat240500 out!**


	2. Suicidal Thoughts

**Hello! It's time for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles**

Sadie's POV

I saw one of the crew members.

"Jump!" he shouted.

I looked at the ever-widening gap, and gulped. I took a few steps back, ran, and jumped.

Anubis' POV

I waded through the deepening water, towards the stairs. I reached the stairs and hurried up the stairs. _What is happening?_ I thought. I reached the deck of the ship and gasped.

The ship was split in half.

Sadie's POV

Time seemed to slow down as I reached out with my hand to grab the crew member's hand. Just as I thought that I wasn't going to make it, the crew member (I need to find out his name) grabbed my hand. He tried to hold on but my hands were soaked (almost being drowned does that). I fell back, and I thought: _I'm going to die._

Anubis' POV

I watched in horror as Sadie jumped. I mean, she had always been brave, but _that_? That was suicide. I ran to the crew member.

"Why did you let her do that?" I shouted. "She's dead now because of you!"

"The only life boats are on this side. She would have died anyway if she stayed on the other side."

I slumped down to the ground, devastated. Sadie, the one who I loved the most, was dead.

_A few minutes later…_

I sat in the lifeboat, silent with grief.

Our Captain stood up, "Ok, so we're going to get to the shore and get help. See if there are any people there. We'll need to set a camp.

We managed to get to the shore safely enough, not that I cared. The only thing I cared about was the fact that Sadie was dead. I fondly remembered our first date, me showing her the tickets for this… This was my fault. Sadie wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me. I started sobbing. I wanted to kill myself, to rejoin her…but I was too much of a coward to do so.

Sadie's POV

I woke up, upside down, cocooned in…bandages? Toilet paper? Where was I… and I was suspended from the ceiling with a rope. There was also a piercing pain in my side. How was I going to get out of this?


End file.
